Hay una carta para ti
by Lor Lupin y KSan Potter
Summary: ¡Hey Remus!,¡adivina!¡Hay una carta para ti!SLASH SBRL
1. Hay una carta para tí

**De nuevo estoy aquí, con todos vostrs y un nuevo ff yaoi(como no..xD) ¿Quép podeis esperar de mi?xD Un Sirius/Remus¿qué si no?xD(es que son taaaaaan cutes..o) Bueno, nada, espero que os guste y ya sabeis que ninguno de estos personajes son mios, son todos de Rowling(que más quisiera yo tener a esos personajes y la pasta que tiene ella..xD)**

**Please, dejadme algún review si os ha gustado, ya sabeis que es mi comida. Por cierto muchas gracias a todos los que habeis leido mis otros ffs y me habeis dejado alguno¡Me alegra que os gustara tanto out of reach!(la verdad es que yo también lloré un poquito escribiendolo...xD que sentimental soy..xD)Y Amame... Sinceramente, yo la pareja James/Sirius tampoco la veo...xD pero ese día me dio por ahí y me pareció bonito hacerlo así...Arigato y os dejo con el ff. Espero que os guste.**

**HAY UNA CARTA PARA TI**

Tus ojos me han fascinado desde la lejanía.

Tus ojos que iluminan las noches, los mismo que cada luna llena relucen con un brillo especial. Un brillo de locura que nade pensaría tuyo. Eso es lo que más me inquieta de ti.

Yo, tu carcelero en esas noches.

Aquel que te ama en silencio, el que esta cautivo en la cárcel de tus ojos.

Es una prisión de la que no quiero escapar.

No me arrepiento de mis pecados, porque gracias a ellos estoy preso.

Te miro y me doy cuenta de que nunca te fijarás en mí como en algo más que un hermano.

Estas demasiado absorto en él.

Le miro con recelo y me sonríe con sorna porque sabe lo que siento. Tú sigues sin darte cuenta, sigues en tu mundo.

Ese mundo en el que quizás solo quepáis tú y él. ¡Cuánto daría porque me hicieras un pequeño hueco en él!

Unos ojos verdes me miran curiosos.

-¡Eh¡Sirius!-exclama sacándome de mi ensoñación

-¿Hum?

-¿Te pasa algo? Sabes que me lo puedes contar- dice mientras se acerca a la hoja donde he decidido plasmar mis sentimientos.

-No es nada, Evans- le quito la cuartilla de las manos y la guardo en uno de mis bolsillos, el cual creo que es un lugar seguro.

-Estas muy raro¿sabes? Y me atrevo a decir que todo esto ha empezado desde que Remus ha empezado a salir con ese chico- me asombro de la perspicacia de la novia de mi mejor amigo

-¿Qué…¡Vaya chorrada! No se de donde te sacas esas cosas…- exclamo

-¡Sus ojos me han fascinado desde la lejanía!- canturrea mientras hace gestos de enamorado estúpido

-¡Lo has leído!- exclamo acusadoramente

-Bueno, si no es nada¿por qué no iba a poder leerlo?- sonríe con superioridad

-¡No tienes derecho a leerlo¡Son mis sentimientos!- grito rabioso

-No es bueno guardarse esas cosas para uno. Además, te esta afectando demasiado.

Últimamente casi no comes, apenas duermes y estas todo el día en Babia. ¿Por qué no le das la carta y santas pascuas?

-No es tan fácil…-la explico- No me volverá a hablar

-¿Por qué no?- pregunta con una sonrisa de suficiencia. ¿Por qué será que da la impresión que siempre va dos pasos por delante de los demás? Estoy seguro de que sabe algo que yo desconozco.

-Porque no le gusto- me limito a responder rotundamente

-¿Has oído de sus labios: 'Sirius, no me gustas'?

-No, pero…-intento reprochar

-Ah, ah, ah. Le darás la maldita carta y volverás a la normalidad. No hay excusa que valga.

-Esta bien… se la daré…-suspiro cansado. Es imposible llevarle la contraria.

-Así me gusta. Pero antes, déjame leerla tranquilamente- me roba la carta con una facilidad pasmosa y lee en alto:

-Tus ojos me han fascinado desde la lejanía.

Esos ojos que iluminan mis noches quitándole protagonismo a luna y las estrellas con su brillante resplandor.

De ellos soy prisionero y no quiero escapar.

No quiero huir del tormento que me traen tus luceros.

Tan solo quiero bañarme en el mar de oro que se esconde en tus ojos.

Quiero entrar en tu corazón y no salir jamás.

Quiero vivir siempre allí, oyendo tus latidos acompañando a los míos; pero no soy un ingenuo; se que nunca llegaré hasta él.

Tan solo me conformo con ser prisionero de tus labios al menos una vez en mi vacía vida.

Vacía porque no tiene sentido existir si tú no me acompañas cada segundo.

Vacía porqué eres mi todo sin dame nada y tan solo te pido un beso. Un sello por el que daría mi vida. Solo por un beso.

Daría tantas cosas por un beso.

En realidad, si soy un iluso, porque cada noche sueño con cual debe de ser el sabor de tus labios; me los imagino dulces, más aún que el mejor chocolate. Me los imagino tiernos, como si una lágrima de fénix rozara mis labios un instante (…) Vaya, vaya…. Si resulta que nos ha salido poeta.

-Ja, ja, ja, me parto contigo, Evans. ¿Crees que le gustará?

-Déjame que lo piense…¿CÓMO NO LE VA A GUSTAR! Con esto podrías conquistar hasta a Snape- asegura la pelirroja

-No te pases /

-En serio Sirius.

-¿En serio leo un libro en sirio serio y Peter dice¿en serio que Sirius lee en sirio?

-¬¬UUUUU No te ralles y vete a darle la carta de una maldita vez.

-¿Y si me rechaza¿Y si se me rompe¿Y si se me cae la fuego¿Y si me la quita el viento¿Y si se me cae en la sopa¿Y si se me corre la tita con la lluvia¿Y si me la quita un dragón y luego la chamusca¿Y si me la roba Peeves y se lee a too el colegio¿Y si…?

-¡CALLATE Y DEJA DE PONER EXCUSAS!

-Pero, pero…- Prongs me dijo una vez que Lily tiene un termómetro de rabia en la sien. No era recomendable que la dejara hincharse más de la cuenta porque tenía muy mala uva, así que, decidí hacer caso al sabio consejo que me dio mi gran amigo y echar a correr antes de que su novia me matara por ponerla de los nervios.

-Pff… desagradecida… le das tu cariño, le dejas leer tu carta de amor y te obliga a entregarla… para eso están las amigas…-refunfuño cuando ya he salido de la sala común y estoy fuera de peligro.

-¡Hola Padfoot!- no me doy la vuelta. Esa voz me hiela la sangre

-Ho-hola Moony

-Hola Black-dice la voz áspera del chico que lo acompaña

-Thompson- murmuro como saludo

-¿Dónde vas a estas horas?- interviene la voz siempre dulce de Remus.

-¿Yo?- es verdad que es muy tarde- Emh… Iba a hacerle alguna broma a los Slysh- digo restándole importancia. Me mira reprovatoriamente y al final sonríe.

-¿Cómo es que no va James contigo?- Me ha pillado…no haga bromas sin Prongs…

-Esta echo un carroza desde que sale con esa pelirroja. Ya sabes, el amor y esas cosas lo han ablandado y Evans lo controla como quiere.

-Bien. No vuelvas muy tarde que luego nos despiertas a todos- me recuerda antes de decir la contraseña para entrar en la sala común.

-Moon¡Espera¡Adivina!- bueno, ahora o nunca. Ha llegado tu momento Sirius. Cuanto antes, mejor.

-Sirius estoy cansado, mañana…

-¡Hay una carta para ti!-exclamo jovialmente entregándole la hoja

-¿Y de quién es?-pregunta con curiosidad

-Eh… No lo se; a mi me la dieron porque saben que somos amigos- antes de que haga más preguntas, recito la contraseña y entro.

-¡Black¿No te ibas a ''nosedonde''?- vaya, parece que el gilipollas del novio ha descubierto el pastel.

-No creo que Snivellus me eche de menos. Tengo sueño. Hasta mañana- intento subir las escaleras lo más rápido que puedo, pero el chico consigue cogerme del brazo.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas ''Sirius''?- pregunta

-Quizás mañana, en serio que estoy rendido…-intento escapar de nuevo

-Ahora- sisea con voz autoritaria.

-¡Tampoco hace falta enfadarse¡Ya voy…!- exclamo mientras me dejo llevar

-¿No querrás hacerme ''cosas feas''?- pregunto sarcásticamente cuando ya estamos alejados. No dice nada, solo estampa su puño contra mi mejilla haciéndome sangrar por la nariz.

-No te acerques a Remus- me advierte mientras sigue golpeándome

-Remus es mi amigo; me acerco lo que me da la gana-replico

-Y yo soy su novio y te prohíbo que te acerques a él más de lo necesario.

-¡Oh¡El gatito esta celoso!- exclamo con sorna- ¿Qué pasa¿No confías en Moon o …?- no puedo terminar porque su puño golpea mi vientre haciéndome hincarme en el suelo

-Simplemente, no te acerques. Siempre es un placer hablar contigo, Black- dice antes de irse y dejarme y dejarme tirado en el suelo. Logro levantarme y cuando llego a la habitación me desplomo sobre el marco de la puerta. Abro la puerta con la poco fuerza que me queda y nada más hacerlo noto unos ojos fijos en mí. Sus ojos.

-¡SIRIUS¿Se puede saber que te ha pasado?- exclama corriendo hacia mi.

-Dejad de gritar que queremos dormir- chilla James desde su cama

-¡Padfoot esta sangrando!- exclama Moony angustiado

-Pues mejor…-oigo murmurar a Peter- es decir¡Pobre Sirius¡Llévale a la enfermería!

-¿Qué ha pasado?- repite Remus haciendo caso omiso de los comentarios.

-Eh… Malfoy me pilló y ya ves. ¡Me molió a golpes el muy cabrón!

-Eso te pasa por no llevar la capa de James ¡Anda! Siéntate a ver si te puedo curar esos arañazos antes de que se infecten.

-Gracias- siempre es tan amable o taaaaaan cute o- ¿has leído la carta?- pregunto como si me acabara de acordar

-¿Eh¡Ah¡Si! Creo que es de alguna de esas chicas que quieren ir conmigo al baile de Hallowen- dice quitándole importancia

-¿CHICA!-exclamo saltando del asiento

-¡Claro! Solo una chica podría escribir algo tan sensible. La verdad es que es muy mona o puede que la deje venir conmigo si adivino quien es- me estoy empezado a cabrear…MUCHO

-¿Y por qué no puede ser un chico?

-Sirius, te aseguro que aunque vivieras mil años y te leyeras toda la British Library, no serías capaz de escribir algo la mitad de bonito que eso- dice mientras me cura una herida en la frente

-Con que no…- digo consternado

-No-dice en broma

-¿Y si te digo que tus ojos me han fascinado desde la lejanía y quiero bañarme en el mar de oro que se esconde en ellos?- tira el trozo de algodón al suelo y se aleja.

-¿La has leído?- pregunta dolido

-¿Qué¡Por supuesto que no!

-¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO LEERLA SI SABÍAS QUE ERA ALGO PERSONAL!- exclama furioso

-¡Te juro que no la he leído!

-¡Claro! Qué casualidad que digas los mismos versos¿no?

-¡No he dicho que sea casualidad!

-Si no la has leído y te sabes los versos de memoria es que en algo mientes- dice mordazmente

-¡No te miento¡Simplemente lo se!

-Si, claro, y luego me dirás que lo has escrito tú

-¡Pues resulta que sí!- digo sin poder contenerme

-¡Deja de jugar!

-No es ningún juego… todo lo que dice la carta es verdad… Yo…

-No estas hablando en serio- afirma rotundamente

-Siento todo esto… se que tú no sientes lo mismo, pero necesitaba decírtelo

-Sirius, sabes que odio este tipo de bromas

-En serio que lo siento… No me volveré a acercar… Te entiendo… No se porque hice caso a Lily, estas cosas es mejor guardarlas…-no me deja terminar

-No puedes estar hablando en serio…Eres el más mujeriego de todo Hogwarts.

-A veces es mejor intentar olvidar…

-Sirius…-suspira- ¿por qué haces esto¿Lily te lo ha contado?

-¿Qué me tiene que contar Lily?

-No te hagas el tonto- ya sabía que me ocultaba algo-. Mira, si lo sabes, deja de atormentarme. Te lo pido por favor…

-¡Que Lily no me ha dicho nada! No entiendo nada

-Mira, ya se que tu no me quieres de la forma que yo a ti, pero no te preocupes, no me acercaré, intentaré olvidarte con Marck…

-¿QUÉ?- como puede ser tan manipuladora... lo sabía y….¡YO LA MATOOOOO!

-Pues eso, que yo te…- ahora soy yo el que le deja con la palabra en la boca, sello su boca con un dulce beso y es tal como me lo imaginaba. Tan dulce…

-Te quiero…-susurro al terminar

**FIN**

**Eso es to, eso to, eso es todo amigs! Muchas gracias por leer y ya que estais, dejadme 1 review, que no os cuesta nada... bajas un poquito el ratón, le das a Go y me haces feliz pa toda la semana...xD**

**Atte**

**Lor Lupin**


	2. Dos funerales y una boda

**¡Hola de nuevo! Este ff en principio era un one-shoot que escribí un día que me aburría en clase...xD pero como ya me lo habeis pedido mucha gente(por cierto, muchísmas graciaqs por todos los reviews!me alegro de que os haya gustado!) pues aquí tengo al 2º parte para aclarar algunas cosas..xD Su titulo es ''Dos funerales y una boda'',creo que hay una pelique se llama ''dos bodas y un funeral''y me ha gustado para el títulocon una leve modificaciónpor lo que ya vereis después...xD este capiitulo tiene mucho más humor y menos romanticismo( bueno, hya de todo..xD) Bueno, también tengo que decios que este capitulo esta dedicado a todos los que os habeis molestado en mandarme un review porque me habeis echo ''super feliz''xD, asi que, gracias Zaratustra, Kairi Akade,Shingryu Inazuma,Merodeadora Blacky, Helen Black Potter, Viosil Uab y la-coco-saray. ¡Espero que ya esteis satischechos y volver a leer vuestros reviews!**

**Arigatou y os dejo con el ff.**

**DOS FUNERALES Y UNA BODA **

MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA¡LO SABÍA¡SOY LA MEJOR! Ujum, ujum… Creo que se me esta pegando el egocentrismo de James y eso no es bueno… ¬¬U

Bueno, repito: I'm the best. We are the champion, etc, etc, etc.

¿Quién si no soy yo podría juntar a estas dos cabezas cuadradas? Además, hace una pareja perfecta¿no creéis?

No como ese gilipollas de Marck. ¬.¬ Que asco me da el estúpido ''cacho carne con ojos'', es como un jugador de sumo con una goma de borrar como cerebro.

Aunque hay que reconocer que tiene buenos bíceps… Y cuando se pone el uniforme de quidditch se le marcan todos los músculos (SI, TODOOOOS!o).

Oyes, no os vayáis a pensar que he hecho todo esto porque quiero liarme con Marck¿eh?

Bueno, un poco, pero sobretodo, lo he hecho porque soy una buena amiga! . Además, si James se entera de que he dicho eso de Marck…

Mirales. Por allí vienen cogiditos de la mano… ¿No son adorables?

-Lily¿tú sabías algo de esto?- me pregunta mi novio

-¿Uh¿A caso tendría que saberlo?- jejejejeje, que ingenuo puede llegar a ser

-No se…Se me ha ocurrido porque eres la mejor amiga de Remus y te lo cuenta todo…

-En ese caso, tú deberías de haber sabido que a Sirius le gusta Remus.

-¬¬U No me lo recuerdes… ¿Tú sabes el bote que ha pegado Peter esta mañana cuando se los ha encontrado juntos en la cama? Creo que le han generado un trauma irreversible…

-Bah… No será para tanto- y entonces Peter pasa al lado nuestro.

-¿Qué tal Wortmail¿Ya has dejado de vomitar?- pregunta James

-Si… es que de solo imaginar lo que estaban haciendo me dan arcadas…

-O.O>- ¿CÓMO PUEDE SER TAN INSENSIBLE PETER PETEGREW!- grito sin poder contenerme-¡TODO EL MUNDO TIENE DERECHO A VIVIR SU SEXUALIDAD SEA CON QUIEN SEA…!

-O.o¿Qué dices? Pero si a mi lo que me da asco es que coman en la cama. ¿Es que no ven que luego se les clavan todas las migajas en el culo? Lo digo por experiencia- asegura Peter mientras yo paso por una crisis de ''soy gilipollas perdida y encima todo Hogwarts ha visto como he hecho el ridículo''

-¡Evans!- me llama en ese momento el tío bueno… es decir, Marck- ¿sabes dónde esta Remus?- oh, oh… cagada

-¿Por- por- por qué habría de saberlo?- tartamudeo

-Tú eres su mejor amiga… siempre vais juntos hasta el vater…

-Eh… ¡TE JURO QUE YO NO SE NADA¡ YO NO LO HICE¡YO NO LES INCITÉ A QUE SE LIARAN!- grito dramáticamente para librarme de la situación.

-¿LIARSE¿QUÉ…?- parece comprender- Black –sisea lleno de odio. Oh, oh…. Creo que hoy va ha haber un asesinato en Hogwarts

-Marck. Espera, que no es lo que parece…

-Entonces ¿qué es?

-¡NO DEBES QUITARLE ALAS AL AMOR DE ESOS TORTTOLITOS¡SON ALMAS GEMELAS!

-Claro que no le voy a quitar las alas…¡A BLACK LE VOY A PONERLAS PORQUE LE VOY A CONVERTIR EN ÁNGEL!

-O.o Lily…¿Tú no tienes nada que ver con esto, verdad?- murmura James

-¿Por qué todos pensáis que he sido yo¡Sois unos paranoicos!- exclamo histérica

-Lo que significa que has sido tú ¬¬

-Bueno, si. ¡Encima de que les hago un favor a tus amigos!

-Creo que la próxima vez van a preferir apañarse solos- predice James

-Y tú que eres tan amigo de Sirius¿por qué no vas a rescatarle?

-Oh. Padfoot sabrá apañárselas solo…Eso espero…-susurra tragando saliva

-Ese trabajo que me quita- murmura Peter

-¿Decías algo, Peter?- pregunto extrañada

-Nada, nada, que vaya parejita

-Si…¿Sabeis? Esto me recuerda al título de una película ''dos funerales y una boda''- dice James

-Nos falta la boda- digo yo

-Eso no es problema. Lily Evans¿quieres casarte conmigo?- PUM. Creo que estoy inconsciente.

O.o.O.oO.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

AISSSSSSSSSSS ¿He dicho alguna vez lo a gusto que se está con Sirius pasándote un brazo por el hombro? o ¿Y lo cute que puede llegar a ser cuando te susurra palabras al oído? o ¿Y el culo tan bien puesto que tiene? o Aisssss…. No puedo creer que de verdad estemos juntos… Es todo perfecto. Ahora es justo el momento en que algo debería joderlo todo…

-¡BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!- ¡Mierda¿Para qué hablo?

-Remus, dime que le dijiste a Thompson que estamos saliendo…-susurra Sirius

-Esto…La verdad es que no he encontrado mucho tiempo…

-¡Dios¡me va a matar¿Dónde esta Prongs cuando se lo necesita?

-¡PADFOOT, MOONY¡LE HE PEDIDO MATRIMONIO A LILY!- nos grita el aludido mientras pasamos corriendo a su lado

-Prongs, no se si te has dado cuenta, pero el ex de Moony intenta matarnos. Si no vas a ayudar¡VETE A LA MIERDA!

-Vamos, Sirius, no seas exagerado- dice James restándole importancia y uniéndose a nuestra carrera- seguro que solo te parte las piernas. O quizás te castre como mucho… pero dicen que es bueno castrar a los perros

-¡SERÁS…!- Sirius intenta matar James, Marck intenta matar a Sirius, Lily esta desmayada de la impresión y Peter se esconde detrás de una columna. Yo he decidido parar la carrera porque es un sin sentido, una situación que me recuerda levemente a unos dibujos animados. El gato persiguiendo al perro y el perro persiguiendo al ciervo… ¿No me digas que no te recuerda a un anime? ¬o¬UUUUU. Y ahora es cuando llega McGonagall y nos quita mil puntos a Gryffindor y Lily se despierta para que la de un infarto de miocardio. Estoy reforzando mis dotes en adivinación, quizás debería pasarme algún día por la clase para ver si hacen algo más que leer el futuro en bolsitas de té.

-¡Señor Potter, señor Black, señor Thompson¿Qué se supone que esta pasando aquí?

-¡Él dijo que me tenían que castrar!- acusa Sirius a James

-¡Él me robó el ligué!- prosigue Marck

-¡Yo le pedí matrimonio a Lily y ella se desmayó¡Soy un AS de el oportunismo¿no le parece?- McGonagall mira a James espantada

-¿La señorita Evans se encuentra bien?-pregunta la profesora

-Nahhhh…solo un desmayo tonto

-Será mejor que la lleven a la enfermería… Y en cuanto a ustedes, alborotadores, ciento veinte puntos le serán descontados a Gryffindor

-¡JA, JA!- se rió Snape

-Y a Slytherin 20 por reírse de la desagracia de unos compañeros

-¡OUCH!

-Ahora, todo el mundo a sus clases¿Alguien se ha fijado alguna vez en que en los ff de esta chica nunca hay clase¡A Hogwarts no se viene solo a hacer líos de faldas¡Veinte puntos menos para la autora por ello!- O.o La prof. McGonagall cada día esta más chocha…-¡HE DICHO QUE BASTA DE CHACHARÁS Y A CLASE¡YA!- Peter y yo corrimos a DCAO, los demás debían ir a que McGonagall les echara una charla sobre ''peras y manzanas''(N/A ¿Alguien es español? xD para quién no, es por la mujer de un político de aquí que esta en contra de los homosexuales y dice que las manzanas y las manzanas no puede ser, tiene que ser pera con manzana…xD Después de esta clase magistral sobre Ana Botella, volvemos al ff…xD).

Llegamos tarde, la verdad es que como casi siempre.

-Por lo menos se han dignado a venir, no como sus compañeros Gryffindors- suspira el profesor al cual interrumpimos en su explicación.

Por fin han terminado todas las clases y la tarde llega poco a poco. Ahora voy a la enfermería para ver como esta Lily…

Vaya, parece que aún sigue un poco traumatizada

-Lily¿estas bien?- pregunto precavidamente

-¿Tú estarías bien si James te pidiera que te cases con él?

-La verdad es que preferiría que fuera Sirius, pero mejor que Peter…

-¡Eh¡Ni se te ocurra fijarte en MI prometido!

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡LE VAS A DECIR QUE SI!

-¿Y si resulta que lo ha dicho en broma¿Y si me la esta pegando con otra y lo hace solo para librarse de la culpabilidad¿Y si es Snape que se ha tomado una poción multijugos¿Y si…?

-¬.¬-(N/A a quién me recuerda?xD)- deja de darle tantas vueltas. James te quiere.

-¡Me quiere ahora! Pero cuando sea un tonel porque me deje embarazada seguro que se lía con una más joven y más guapa….BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TT-TT Remus, quiero pedirle el divoriciooooooo y yo me quedo con el niño y el descapotable!

-Pero si aún no te has casado ¬.¬UUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

- ¡Es verdad!

-Bueno¿le vas a decir que si?- pregunto exasperado

-Pues supongo que si…

-¡LILY¡LILY POTTER¡SE VA A CASAR CONMIGO¡MUJAJAJAJAJAJA, CHUPATE ESA SNAPE¡ES MIIAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡MI TESOROOOOOO!

-¬.¬- que prontos le dan a James a veces…

-Remus, creo que me lo estoy empezando a pensar…

-¿Con un vestido rosa o amarillo¡Rosa es más fashión¡Voy a preguntarle a Sirius que como es gay es más sensible!

-¬.¬ Dios que cruz…-reconozco

-Por cierto¿Qué ha pasado con Marck?.- pregunta Lily. Eso digo yo…¿Qué habrá pasado con él?

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

-¡SEVERUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS¡NO HUYAS DE MI¡YO TE QUIEROOOOOOOOO!-grita ese estúpido Gryffindor

-¡Yo te odio Thompson¡Vete a pedirle rollo a Petegrew pero a mi déjame en paaaaaaaaaaaz!- ¿por qué esta maldita autora tiene que meterme en todos y cada uno de sus ffs¡Quiero una orden de alejamiento de 1 kilómetro!T-T

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o

¡Ah¡Al fin solo con mi Moony! Vaya un día más movidito. Entre pitos y flautas casi no hemos podido estar juntos, pero me va a pagar caro el tiempo que hemos perdido…MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-¡Oh, no¡No puede ser que lo estén haciendo otra vez¡Sois unos marranoooooooooooooooooooooos!- grita Peter entrando en el baño. Creo que le estamos provocando una bulimia al pobre. Ya es casualidad que cada vez que comamos galletitas saladas en la cama él abra el dosel >- 

-Paddy, definitivamente, este ha sido un día de locos- asegura Remus al lado mío

-No se de que te extrañas, aquí siempre pasa algo increíble y que nos corta el rollo ¡Y es por culpa de esa puñetera autora que no puede dejar de interrumpirnos cuando vamos a…!

-¡Oh¡No sabía que estabais haciendo ''eso''!Ya podríais cerrar el dosel por lo menos¿no?- nos reclama James con el mismo tono que mi madre cuando me reprocha que vaya con ''sangres sucias''

-Ahh…Creo que este es nuestro sino, Sirius…¬¬ Nunca nos dejarán en paz…

-¿Y aún siguen comiendo en la cama cuando saben que Peter es un paranoico con eso?

-Bueno, Remus, por lo menos siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro...-me besa

-Eres tan mono cuando dices esas cosas o ¡Te quiero Siri!o

-¡Agj¡Ya dejad de ser empalagosos, que seguro que algún diabético ya habrá muerto de sobredosis de azúcar!

-Vete a la mierda, James- digo cerrando las cortinas

-¡Y vosotros a un hotel!…¡POR LO MENOS PONERD UN HECHIZO SILENCIADOR!

O\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\O

**FIN**

**Esto es todo amigs! Muchas gracias por leer y ya sabeis¡NECESITO COMIDAAAAAAAA¡DENME UN REVIEW, SALVEN A ESTA POBRE ESCRITORA!xD Solo den al GO.**

**(Y una cosa más, Ilen¡Que wapo que también estes por aquí! Remus es de Sirius, pongamosnos de acuerdo..xD ya se que hicimos un trato, pero ES DE SIRIUS, SOLO SUYO!xD Nada, un saludito a mis Criajas Salidas e Histericas, que ya sabeis que os quiero un huevo y parte de otro..xD)**

**Aigatou Na No Da**

**Lor Lupin**


End file.
